


Nobody Said it Was Easy

by theghostofvenom



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:57:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theghostofvenom/pseuds/theghostofvenom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard Way is 32 and still single and he's had enough of his mother trying to set him up on blind dates that never end well. Gerard decides to pull his life together and start a diary. But life isn't all easy for Gerard when he has to choose between greasy-haired-swooner Bert Mccracken and high-flying-romantic Frank Iero. Bridget Jones's diary au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Said it Was Easy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know exactly if I'm gonna carry this on, it's just what I started a while back and I wanted to see how it goes down before I like write anymore.
> 
> Enjoy!

It all started New Year’s Day and my 32nd year of being single. I once again found my self-round my parents’ house for the annual party my mother threw. I don’t know why she did it year in year out, it wasn’t like we actually _liked_ any of our relatives. Of course Mikey would be there with Alicia and the rest of the married population, while I stood alone trying to be paired up by my mother. Suffice to say it never has ended well because still after all these years she _still_ doesn’t understand that I don’t like women.

I clambered out of the taxi and pulled my leather jacket tighter round myself. I swung my bag over my shoulder and trudged up the snowy drive way of my parents’ home. I can imagine the scene when I walk in, she'll greet me with a warm hug and ask if I've found anyone yet. And the conversation continues the same it has every time I've seen her.

Ringing the doorbell I didn't even brace myself for what I knew would be the worst evening of my life.

''Gerard! You're late dear!'' Sorry about that one; can't help the goddamn _snow_. I bit my tongue from commenting and threw my arm around her in a hug.

''Yeah, sorry mom.'' She pulled away and fussed with my hair.

''You should really cut this y'know,'' I batted her hand away. No chance in hell was I cutting my hair. It was the only thing I was proud of. I ran my hand through it self-consciously and stepped into the warmth of the house.

''How's your job going?'' Same old, same old generic questions about work. I internally rolled my eyes but put on a smile.

''S'fine mom still pays the rent.'' I actually quite enjoyed my job. I worked at a small comic book firm. Although I never got to do any of the big stuff, like write story boards or draw much. I still loved being around it all. I just hoped one day I could work my way into the drawing side of it all.

I dropped my bag and pulled off the scarf I was wearing. I could see my mother eyeing up my clothing choice. Here we go. I liked what I was wearing but apparently she didn’t.

''Have you got a change of clothes?'' I looked down at my ripped skinny jeans and boots all the way up to my ratty t-shirt and leather jacket.

''Why?''

''You can't wear that dear, the Iero family are here and they brought Frank with them.'' She raised an eyebrow whilst I stayed confused. The _who_ family? And Frank, who's this Frank she's setting me up with now? She must have read my mind because she continued.

''Oh come on darling, you must remember Frank, Mikey's best friend from high school?'' I frowned and shook my head, still not remembering any Frank.

''Anyway, he works in the music business now, apparently has his own record company. Very well off.'' She smiled. This time I actually did roll my eyes. I didn't want to be with some highflying music person. Or whatever he did. I kept racking my brain though for any memories of this Frank person who was friends with Mikey. I came up with nothing and dropped it.

''He's recently split with his _boyfriend_ -'' She emphasised the word boyfriend to hint to me more that I should totally go spend my evening chatting him up. Well at least this time she got the gender right I guess. ''-apparently he ran off with someone else.'' Oh boohoo, poor him.

She sighed and clasped her hands together looking at me expectantly. ''Now what are you going to put on?'' Oh and we're back to the clothing debate.

''Why?'' I asked again just to see what excuse she could conjure up this time.

''You'll never get a boyfriend if you look like you've just stepped out of a concert, now go upstairs, there's a spare change of clothes in the bathroom for you.'' I didn't think there was anything wrong with wearing something that made it look like I'd just stepped out of a concert. But I complied anyway dreading the clothes that I would find when I got upstairs.

\---

Coming back down I felt like a total tool in what I was wearing. Apparently my mother's dress sense goes years back and here I am in an old faded button up shirt of my dad’s with a stupid patterned tie that looked like it had been made out of the curtains. Fucking brilliant. She made me wear dress pants as well. _Dress pants_. I look awful. I wonder if she made Mikey dress like this. I don't suppose so, what with Mikey already being married and all. _Your brother found someone to love_ _blah blah blah_. Yipdeedo for him. I couldn’t wait to see him though he was the only one who seemed to keep me sane.

I stepped into the living room crowded with aunts and uncles and family friends all wearing the generic party hat. Most of the faces I didn't recognise and I was fairly pleased about that. I spotted Alicia stood over by the fireplace and I searched the room for Mikey.

_Finally._

He was just walking out of the kitchen so I quickly side stepped over to him just for some sense of security.

''Mikey!'' I grinned and greeted him with a brotherly hug. From which now I can see he was _not_ made to wear the shit I was.

''Gee!'' He hugged me back just as tightly. Mikey pulled back and looked me up and down letting out a smirk. ''I see mom got to you.''

I punched his arm lightly and laughed. ''Fuck you, why aren't you wearing any of this?''

''I'm in her good books, got a promotion at work.'' Although I was insanely proud of him I couldn't help the little bit of jealousy I felt. God he had his shit together.

''Well done bro.'' I grinned.

''So...'' Mikey gave me this look and I dreaded what was coming next. ''Mom's trying to fix you up with Frank I hear.'' Yep just as I expected.

I groaned. ''Yeah yeah I know, what's Frank like anyway, I can't remember you being friends with any Frank?''

He laughed at me. ''That's 'cause whenever he came round you were always sulking in the basement, Gerard.'' Oh yeah that was me. The basement dwelling weirdo who could have been mistaken for a vampire. That's probably why I couldn't remember him.

''Shuddup, where's dad?'' I quickly changed the subject not wanting to talk about my failure of a love life anymore.

Mikey pointed behind me and I turned to see my dad stood in a corner sipping at champagne looking as bored as I felt. ''Okay thanks Mikes; I'll talk to you again in a bit. Oh! Say hi to Alicia for me.'' I smiled before cautiously walking across the room trying to avoid everyone's eye contact as I went. I heard Mikey say something along the lines of 'sure thing Gee' but that was quickly interrupted by someone else.

''Gerard, dear, haven't seen you in while.'' Ugh more family meets and greets; here we go.

In the end it took me ten minutes to pass from one side of the room to the other. My hair felt like it was going to fall out from the amount of times older relatives pulled it telling me to cut it.

''Hey Dad.'' I greeted and walked over to him. His smile seemed to be one of relief which I found fairly funny.

''Hey son.'' He took another sip of his champagne and clapped me on the shoulder.

''How's it going?'' I asked although I could see the answer would be pretty clear.

''Torture.'' I laughed and made a 'mhmm' noise.

''Mother's trying to set you up with Frank Iero.'' I rolled my eyes _again_. God this conversation was getting boring, why can’t people just leave me alone. ''Top music producer, high earner he is, pretty sharp fella.'' I nodded along and lit myself a cigarette. If I was going to get through this evening I needed nicotine in my system. My dad nodded his head in the direction of who I assume to be Frank Iero.

I looked behind my dad at him. God the guy was pretty short. But hello there, my mom might have got it right for once. Maybe he will be the one. I could only actually see the back of his head but I _could_ see a tattoo poking out the top of his jumper. Yeah the dude was wearing a _wooly_ _jumper_. Come to think of it who am I the one to judge on clothes right now.

My mother suddenly appeared by my side as I was staring at him, holding a tray of God only knows what.

''Go see if Frank wants a cocktail.'' Ah, so they were cocktails in the glasses. I sighed and took the tray from her. My dad gave me an encouraging 'good luck'. Well here goes nothing.

''Frank!'' My mother called and I couldn't help that little bit of hope that swelled inside of me. Maybe this was the mysterious Mr. Right that I had been waiting my whole life to meet. He slowly turned around to face me and I could now see he had an _amazing_ smile, one that lit up his whole face. My eyes wandered to his jumper and the oh so lovely reindeer decorating the front.

Maybe he wasn't Mr. Right after all.

''You remember Gerard?'' My mother's voice broke me out of my thoughts and I looked between Frank and her. I self-consciously ran a hand through my hair realising I probably should have washed it. Oh well.

''Uh no...Sorry...'' Frank stuttered awkwardly. I did feel a little disappointed at that fact. But never mind, it wasn't like I was at all interested in him. I just found him incredibly good looking.

Someone quickly whisked my mother away to the kitchen and I was left holding the tray of awful looking cocktails. The silence that followed was near on deafening. I don't know why I felt awkward: it wasn't like I was trying to impress him at all. I took another drag of my cigarette with my free hand and noticed how Frank's smile had faded and he looked equally bored and awkward as I felt.

''So...'' I finally piped up.

''So...'' He repeated. I didn't think it was possible for the situation to get anymore awkward but apparently I was wrong. God I wish I had a glass of champagne, but my head was banging from going out last night I don’t think I could really stomach it.

''Are you staying with your parents for new year?'' That was probably one of the most boring questions I had ever asked but I couldn't deal with the silence much longer. Then again I got an equally as boring response.

‘‘Yeah, you?'' He seemed completely uninterested.

I shook my head. ''Nah I have my own apartment not far from here, so I'll be there. I kinda wish I was there right now though. I went out last night with a couple of friends, paying for it today. Massive hangover.'' I shrugged a little and laughed awkwardly at his unresponsive face. For someone in the music industry he seemed pretty damn boring. Maybe it was just with new people...I'll never know.

''New year’s resolution, drink less. And quit smoking.'' I laughed a little again and couldn't stop my awkward babble. It was a total lie. I didn’t want to quit smoking all that much; it helped relieve me of stress funnily enough. Frank let out a sigh of which I assumed to be frustration.

''Yeah I think it's time to get food...'' He nodded and walked off, leaving me to stand and smoke by myself once again.

\---

''Apparently he lives not far from you...'' I could hear someone's conversation going on whilst I picked at the food that my mother had put on offer for everyone. It really wasn't great and I'd much rather be at home with a Chinese takeout. But there we go.

''Mom, I do not need another blind date.'' I recognised that voice to be Frank's and I edged closer to where he and I assume his mom were stood.

'' _Especially_ not with someone who likes the sound of his voice way too much. Not to mention dress sense.'' My head snapped up from the table and I felt instantly hurt. I'd been put down a lot in my time but this dude was Mikey's goddamn _friend_. And to be honest a fucking _asshole_. His mother seemed to glance round and notice me and Frank did the same. I gave a small smile and pretended like I didn't hear it. I just carried on picking at the food while Frank and his mother just watched me like I had grown three heads or something.

But that right there was it. The final straw on my shitty life. Right there I declared to myself that I would turn my life around and just stop being so shit. Otherwise I would end up fat and alone with my best relationship being a bottle of Jack. 

**Author's Note:**

> so um hope you liked my attempt at a movie/fic. If I do carry it on I'll obviously add more characters..


End file.
